Escrevendo Saudades HYD
by Keiko Heimei
Summary: Tsukushi não consegue sequer prestar atenção nas aulas, tamanha saudade. Escrever uma carta talvez acalme seu coração. Será que Doumyoji receberá?


Escrevendo Saudades 

Autora: Keiko Heimei (Nathalia)  
Gênero: Romance

Hana Yori Dango e seus personagens pertencem à Yoko Kamio.

O dia estava quente, um sol brilhante que parecia sorrir para a cidade abaixo dele. Tsukushi olhava para o céu da janela do cursinho, com a mão em cima dos olhos, tentando fazer uma pequena sombra. O intervalo parecia não acabar nunca! Gostava de passar o dia estudando, pelo menos assim achava não pensar em "besteiras".

- Aaaah tempo que não passa - resmungava Tsukushi, deitando sua cabeça na janela - Por que não acaba logo, seu intervalo inútil...

Olhava agora para as pessoas pequenininhas, lá embaixo, ela no alto de um prédio. Pequenininha...era como se sentia ao lado de Tsukasa.  
- Baka, baka, pensa na deliciosa aula de física que vai começar depois do intervalo - dando soquinhos em sua cabeça - ah, tudo bem, deliciosa não vai ser não, mas pelo menos não fico pensando muito...o que será que ele está fazendo agora? Pensando muito é que não é...- a menina ria, sozinha.

Finalmente o sinal! A aula começaria! Makino entrou para a sala, sentou-se observando o professor, um velho resmungão, entrar e já começar a aula. Em menos de 5 minutos o sono chegou. Um sono tão incontrolável que só percebera seu cochilo quando assustou-se com o velho jogando giz em sua cabeça.  
- Se a senhorita auto-didata não está satisfeita, a porta está aberta! - Desculpe, mil perdões, eu.  
Antes da menina conseguir terminar a frase, a turma inteira já lhe olhava com ódio. O professor ficaria horas e horas dando bronca e filosofando sobre ética por culpa de seu cochilo rápido. Apoiou o cotovelo sobre a carteira e, segurando seu rosto, fixou seu olhar no meio do quadro. A voz grossa do professor parecia distante...distante. Palavra essa que adoraria retirar de seu vocabulário. Por que aguentar a distância? Poderia juntar dinheiro, pegar o primeiro avião, correr para os braços de Doumyoji, sentir aquele abraço quentinho, escutar aquelas asneiras de sempre, mas que só ele sabe dizer...voltou a si com outro susto, agora um apagador sendo atirado em sua carteira. Pronto. Acabara de se tornar uma suicida, a turma já não lhe olhava com ódio e sim com cara de assassinato à vista. Precisava fazer algo que não lhe fizesse sentir sono, com urgência. A única coisa em mãos era o livro de física II. Só de olhar para o livro bocejou, tomando logo após um estojada na cabeça. A marcação estava forte demais! Olhou para o caderno, resolveu desenhar. Rabiscos aqui, rabiscos ali...

Por que estou desenhando corações? Santa paciência, só consigo pensar nisso? - fazendo chifrinhos nos corações - Hahaha melhorou...- começou a reparar que fizera um coração grande, meio sem jeito, ao lado de um pequeno.

Ok, você venceu Doumyoji baka! - arrancando cuidadosamente uma folha de seu caderno - vou escrever uma carta! Mas será que ele vai ler? Aliás, será que ele vai receber? Como ele vai receber se nem sei o endereço? Aah, o Rui deve saber! E se o Tsukasa descobrir que o Rui que me passou o endereço? Ele vai ficar bravo e...e dane-se ele, ele não tem nada a ver com isso e só fui pedir um endereço! Endereço dele por sinal! Ele nem precisa saber que foi o Rui que me passou...se ele perguntar, eu desconverso e...e será que ele vai me responder? Ele não gosta muito de escrever...ai aii vou escrever e pronto! Antes que eu durma de novo e voe uma carteira na minha cabeça.

Por onde começo?

"Doumyoji"

Não, ele vai achar que estou sendo fria...

"Querido Tsukasa"

Não, não, muito íntimo! O que ele vai pensar?

"Tsukasa-kun, -chan, -san"  
Aaaaah não importa, qualquer coisa que eu escreva ele vai interpretar do jeito DELE mesmo...

"Tsukasa,

Olá! Aqui é a Tsukushi. Como está tudo por aí? Por aqui as coisas estão até bem, o dia está lindo hoje. Confesso que muito quente, mas o sol parece sorrir tanto que a gente até perdoa! (rs) Não pense que estou escrevendo essa carta porque a saudade é grande, não que ela não seja...mas tento suportá-la né. Não fique se achando! Só estou escrevendo porque o professor de física de um cursinho que entrei começou a tacar um monte de coisas em mim só porque eu estava cochilando um pouquinho. Não, ele não estava tentando me bater, nem me ferir e muito menos me matar, não precisa se preocupar! Ele só estava tentando chamar minha atenção para a aula, por favor não se preocupe. Bem, para não dormir novamente, resolvi escrever. Mas olha, não é só para não dormir, é porque deu mesmo vontade de mandar notícias. Há uns dias atrás vi o Akira em uma cafeteria, com uma moça que parecia ser comprometida. Vi também o Soujirou, ele estava em uma loja de roupas masculinas. Acho que até para entrar naquela loja deve ter que pagar uma taxa alta. A Yuki me contou que ele andou aparecendo na televisão e tudo! Só não sei exatamente porque...o Hanazawa está bem, as vezes a gente se esbarra na rua. Mas olha, não tenho culpa, e sempre pergunto sobre você! Até porque ele sempre tem mais notícias do que eu. Ele me empretou um livro muito bom, só não entendi porque fez questão, é um livro sobre a segunda guerra, falando dos familiares que ficam à espera de seus entes queridos. Acho que no fundo até entendi. Ah, mas o que importa é que os F4 estão bem, nada de novo. O Kazuya está se preparando para fazer um intercâmbio em Londres, está muito animado! Ontem passou uma reportagem na televisão sobre Saturno. Foi até legal, tinha inclusive um cientista daí, americano, dando entrevista. Acho que deve ter passado essa reportagem por aí também. Você viu?  
Como está sua irmã? Manda um grande abraço para ela! Mama, Papa e Susumu estão bem, você é muito puxa saco! Agora eles ficam te idolatrando! Como se não bastasse aquele bando de meninas sem nada na cabeça a não ser chapéus caros. Falando em chapéus, achei uma revista com uma propaganda antiga de uma grife, onde a Shizuka era a modelo. Ela deve estar linda como sempre! Hanazawa nem toca mais no nome dela, só quando pergunto. Você já deve estar cansado de ler, estou escrevendo muito! Vou ficando por aqui, senão não terei mais coisas para contar na próxima carta. Isso se você me responder né. Baka, manda notícias...gostaria de saber de você por você, e não pelos outros F4. O Hanazawa deve estar de saco cheio de tanto eu perguntar!  
Fica bem, tá!

Beijos,  
Makino Tsukushi"

Após a aula, que mais parecia de "filosofia da bronca" do que de física II, e de muitos olhares sinistros em sua direção, Makino saiu do elevador e correu em direção ao portão principal. Precisava chegar rápido no correio! Rui havia lhe enviado uma mensagem por celular passando o endereço de Tsukasa. Só faltava mesmo colocar no correio. A ansiedade era tanta que o coração pulava freneticamente. A distração também era tanta que, ao passar na frente da garagem de um prédio, quase acaba atropelada.

- Tudo bem moça? - dizia o motorista, descendo rapidamente do carro, gentil - se machucou? Quer que eu te leve para um Pronto socorro ou.  
- Não, obrigada, tudo bem, eu estou bem. Desculpe, estava desatenta - Makino se levantava, com ajuda do motorista - Preciso ir, antes que o correio feche e .  
- Está indo para o correio? Por favor, para compensar o que fiz, deixe-me leva-la até lá. É o mínimo que posso fazer por você - dizia o homem alto, louro, sorrindo. - Não precisa, desculpe por te atrapalhar! - Makino sorria.

Após muito insistir, o motorista convence Tsukushi, principalmente por demonstrar tanta preocupação com a menina. Durante todo percurso, ele falava sobre sua família, que estava em NY. Começou a contar o quanto é duro estar longe da esposa, dos filhos, todos em NY e ele lá, no Japão. Tsukushi olhava para a avenida a sua frente, pensando se Tsukasa já teria passado perto da familia do moço que estava lhe dando carona, mesmo sem se conhecerem. Ficou pensando se os filhos do moço teriam reparado no cabelo engraçado, se teriam zuado, pensou em como ele estaria vestido, talvez elegante como um empresário.

- Tem namorado?  
- Han? - Tsukushi voltou de seus pensamentos - Perguntei se tem namorado. Parecia distante...meninas quando distantes é porque estão pensando no amor.  
- Err..bem...- Makino pensava no que responder. Tem namorado? De fato tem...será de fato mesmo?

Enquanto pensava, sentiu uma mão repousar em sua perna. O susto foi tão grande que até mesmo o homem se assustou com a reação da menina.

- Pára o carro!  
- Calma, foi sem querer, eu...  
- PÁRA O CARRO!  
- Não dá pra parar aqui! - enquanto o homem argumentava, Makino abriu a porta do carro - SUA LOUCA! ESTAMOS NO MEIO DE UMA AVENIDA!

Aproveitando que o homem reduziu por causa do susto e em meio a muitas buzinas, a menina, sem pensar direito, pulou do carro. Sentiu o joelho queimar no asfalto, mas segurou a dor e correu para a calçada. Faltava pouco para chegar no correio. As pessoas olhavam para a garota com olhar apreensivo. Ela ignorava, indo em direção ao correio.

- Você está bem meu anjo? - perguntou uma das atendentes do correiro, preocupada com a menina - vou buscar a caixinha de curativos dos funcionários, espere um minuto!  
- O..obrigada...- Tsukushi respondeu, com cara de choro. Tsukasa não estava ali para abraçá-la meio sem jeito, como sempre fazia, protegê-la. Não sabia se era isso que mais doía ou o ferimento no joelho.

Enquanto a meiga atendente buscava os curativos, Makino abriu o envelope, desdobrou a folha, puxou a caneta do balcão e, embaixo de sua assinatura, completou:

"p.s: Por favor, volta logo. Sinto sua falta..."


End file.
